De fugas y amores
by Kumikoson4
Summary: ¡Era absurdo! Ella estaba por llegar a la treintena y había tantos hombres disponibles en Konoha, solteros e independientes, pero tenía que fijarse en un adolescente.


**GÉNERO:** Romance

**RATING: **K

**ACLARACIONES:** Crack pairing / Semi AU (Alternative Universe)

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DE FUGAS Y AMORES.<strong>

Llegaron al hospital y todo era un revuelo, el equipo de Kakashi necesitaba atención médica urgente.

No sabía los detalles, pero Tsunade-sama estaba encargándose de la curación personalmente.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su jefa, llegó al pabellón de máximo riesgo equipada con el uniforme de bioseguridad y se acercó a la habitación designada.

Entonces la vio.

Una hermosa jovencita, con una palidez extrema y un cuerpo maltrecho, Shizune hojeó el informe y leyó en voz alta:

—"Blanco".* Y le pareció perfecto.

Siguió investigando y para su gran sorpresa la doncella durmiente resultó ser un joven.

Algo dentro de ella se removió ante el descubrimiento, mientras lo miraba embelesada.

Un timbre la sacó de su ensoñación y recordó que el trabajo la llamaba. Se movió con firmeza a la siguiente habitación, que estaba ocupada por un hombre, de una condición delicada. Por experiencia sabía que él no despertaría pronto, después de todo tenía heridas de muerte.

Admirando el buen trabajo que Kakashi, con su limitado conocimiento de jutsu médico, hizo se preparó sabiendo que le esperaba una ardua labor.

Y sin proponérselo el tiempo pasó, Shizune continuó con la rutina por semanas, visitaba las habitaciones de los ninjas renegados, pero se quedaba en la de Haku por más tiempo, mientras le hablaba contándole de su progreso o noticias del equipo siete, velando por su salud.

Ella tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver ese hermoso rostro despierto y rebosante de vida, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero algo dentro de su pecho, en su alma, lo necesitaba.

Hasta que sucedió. Haku despertó.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, pero el resplandor y blancura de la habitación lo cegaron, odiaba esa sensación, y mientras repasaba los últimos sucesos que podía recordar, escuchó una melódica voz.<p>

— No te esfuerces, la herida es profunda — Y no pudo responder, tenía la garganta seca.

La persona de suave voz se acercó, la misma que recordaba entre sueños, hablándole para tranquilizarlo, pero él no lo necesitaba. Su perspicaz mente se había dado cuenta que estaba en un hospital y por los sellos de chakra en su cuerpo, que era un prisionero.

—Yo soy Shizune y estoy aquí para atender tus heridas, aún necesitas reposo, pero el que estés consciente es un buen signo, que nece…

—¿Dónde estoy?—cortó el monólogo Haku, con una sola cosa en la cabeza: Zabuza.

—En Konoha— respondió secamente la médico ninja.

Y él supo que el niño rubio con el que se había enfrentado tenía algo que ver con todo este asunto.

—Si te preguntas por tú compañero, está en reposo y alta vigilancia. Tuvo mucha suerte, pero su recuperación será larga—acertó certeramente Shizune y notó como el castaño se relajaba.

Después de todo ella no podía subestimarlo, aún con su frágil apariencia, estaba consciente que él muchacho era peligroso.

Rodeó la cama hasta encontrarse de frente con él y por un momento la mujer quedó sin aliento, Haku tenía unos expresivos y hermosos ojos marrones, se obligó a espabilar.

Cuando él la vio se impresionó, la había imaginado mucho mayor y seria, pero la visión de una mujer joven y tranquila cambió su expectativa.

La estudio rápidamente, notando que sus facciones y maneras eran delicadas, sabía que sí se ponía de pie casi la alcanzaría en altura. Y eso le pareció adorable, por lo general siempre era él quien tenía una apariencia _femenina y delicada_, era la primera vez que los papeles se invertían y eso le agradó.

De una manera bastante elegante, le pidió a la médico sí podía ver a su compañero y ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

No estaba autorizada para esa clase de peticiones, pero el semblante desesperanzado del muchacho le molestaba. —"Sólo es empatía" — se tranquilizó mentalmente.

—Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero prométeme que no harás nada riesgoso o impulsivo— dictaminó la mujer.

—Muchas gracias Shizune-san— respondió el muchacho.

—Shizune a secas— pidió la castaña. Por alguna retorcida razón, no le gustaba recordarse mayor que él.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga charla con su sensei, en la que incluyó varias botellas de sake, una petición nada normal y dos ANBU de guardia, regresó con el prisionero.<p>

Ella había conseguido la orden de visita.

Un sentimiento de paz interna cubrió a Haku luego de ver a su compañero. Era evidente que Zabuza estaba en un estado deplorable, pero lo que importaba es que estaba vivo.

Shizune notó que el joven miraba con cariño al mayor y deseó conocer la historia de ambos.

Al verse observado, el ninja desvió su mirada a la mujer castaña y leyéndole la mente le respondió.

—Somos compañeros de vida y desventura.

Haciendo gala de su sensibilidad Shizune le explicó — Podrás visitarlo todos los días, por un tiempo limitado, con la escolta de dos ANBU y hasta que tú sanes. Aún son prisioneros y considerados peligrosos.

Él asintió otorgándole la razón, claro que lo entendía a la perfección.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron largos con sus visitas diarias a Zabuza, las noticias acerca del equipo siete y sus interminables charlas con Shizune.<p>

¡Oh sí! Sobre todo estas últimas, eran las que esperaba con más ansias.

Lentamente se había visto envuelto en ellas, deseoso de escucharlas a diario, de poder compartir algo con la médico ninja.

Esta forma de vida era maravillosa.

Pasaron muchas tardes intercambiando alguna historia, esas fascinantes leyendas que Shizune le narraba, donde criaturas místicas encarnaban en formas humanoides y enloquecían al conocer sentimientos humanos, como el amor y la pasión. Y lo innovador que había resultado para ambos que él le enseñara recetas médicas a base de plantas silvestres. Ese día Haku había sentido el pecho inflársele de orgullo.

De la misma forma ella le había prometido mostrarle donde crecían las flores más hermosas para el ikebana y brindarle todos los materiales necesarios.

Era extraño lo que le producía la cercanía de ella, el hormigueo que lo recorría, cada vez que lo revisaba y entraba en contacto con su piel, era sólo un roce sutil que le quemaba profundo. Le encantaba como las ondas de chakra lo envolvían y desenvolvían. Y para finalizar el embriagante olor de su cabello que ya muchas noches se había descubierto buscando cerca de él.

Para Shizune era diferente, sabía que lo que estaba pasando era peligroso e irresponsable de su parte, pero era una sensación adictiva a la que encontraba muy difícil oponerse. Le horrorizaba pensar que se sentía atraída por un "niño". Y su mente se escudaba en la palabra _hermandad._

No estaba preparada, no quería pensar que lo que le estaba pasando era probablemente un enamoramiento _infantil._

¡Era absurdo! Ella estaba por llegar a la treintena y había tantos hombres disponibles en Konoha, solteros e independientes.

Y cada vez que se repetía la misma oración como un mantra, su mente le jugaba la mala pasada. Se encontraba comparando a cualquiera con él.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Haku estaba a punto de ser dado de alta y seguramente sería llevado ante el cuerpo de inteligencia militar de la aldea y después su futuro era incierto. Probablemente querrían deshacerse de él o en el mejor de los casos mantenerlo como aliado, por su kekkei genkai.

Ella no podía esperar nada de algo que no sería.

* * *

><p>—Estás demasiado callada, ¿Cuál es el problema?— preguntó la Hokage mientras leía unos informes.<p>

—Sí es ese chiquillo, las cosas pronto cambiarán—Shizune se sorprendió por las palabras, pero lo último no hizo más que alertarla.

—¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama? No la entiendo—respondió con nerviosismo.

La rubia sólo la miró condescendiente, sabía del afecto que su pupila sentía por aquel ninja renegado. La conocía desde muy joven y algo así no se podía ocultar.

Se frotó las sienes con paciencia y miró a su protegida directo a los ojos — El consejo de Konoha quiere que él sea puesto bajo vigilancia el tiempo necesario y que trabaje para la aldea después. Pero Zabuza su compañero, deberá ser ejecutado, por todos los crímenes cometidos, después de sacarle toda la información sobre los espadachines de la niebla.

Shizune entendió la gravedad del asunto y su corazón se encogió. Sabía del poderoso vínculo que unía a los dos ninjas, una relación de padre e hijo.

También sabía que Haku jamás lo aceptaría.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde el muchacho observó a Shizune con una belleza etérea, se notaba triste y ojerosa y un mal presentimiento se anidó en su pecho.<p>

Con un semblante estoico ella le explicó la situación en la que se encontraban Zabuza y él.

Y supo que el muchacho tenía el corazón roto.

De repente una idea descabellada se le ocurrió a Shizune, sabía que comprometería toda su vida, la vida de otras personas, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¡Debía ayudarlo!

Con eso en mente le pidió a Haku que lo esperara en la noche, el joven sólo vio decisión en los dulces ojos cafés de la mujer.

* * *

><p>La noche sin luna llegó a Konoha y de pronto todo colapsó, grupos de ANBU corrían por el bosque. Mientras algunos jonin se apostaban en las puertas de la aldea.<p>

Al parecer dos ninjas renegados, prisioneros de Konoha, habían escapado del hospital. Lo curioso era que uno aún estaba inconsciente y el otro era apenas un muchacho de estado frágil.

Todo el que pasaba por la oficina de la quinta Hokage notaba que no estaba de mal humor, porque para ella el haber otorgado datos falsos resultó emocionante.

Desde la charla que tuvo con su estudiante por la tarde supo que haría lo correcto, ese _niñato _era una buena persona y se encargaría de mantener a raya al espadachín.

Sólo necesitaban de la ayuda de Hatake, unos cuantos henges y una carreta de verduras, nadie molestaría a unos simples campesinos.

Lo demás lo dejaba a manos de Haku y su buen juicio.

* * *

><p>El amanecer desde el monte de los Hokages nunca había sido tan hermoso para Shizune, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas aún recordaba los últimos sucesos ocurridos.<p>

—"_Cuídate mucho por favor" _—pedía Shizune encarecidamente.

—"_Gracias por todo Shizune"—_ respondió con franqueza Haku.

—" _Yo…yo…te …voy a extrañar mucho… también tengo algo para ti"—_y la muchacha con nerviosismo acomodó unos elegantes y finísimos keinseikan en el cabello del ninja.

—" _Esto es hermoso, pero yo no pertenezco a la nobleza"—_rebatió el pelilargo.

—"_Sabes que eso no es un impedimento ¿verdad?"—_ "además que tú ya eres un ouji" completó en su mente la médico ninja.

Shizune se llevó dos dedos a los labios y suspiró.

—"_Yo también tengo algo para ti_" — y sin esperar respuesta Haku posó tímidamente sus labios en los de la joven, fue un roce casto, un beso inocente.

Después depositó un pequeño sobre en manos de la médico y emprendió marcha sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Shizune abrió el sobre encontró una nota, escrita con pulcra caligrafía que sólo tenía una frase.

"_Espérame_".

Y claro que ella lo haría.

FIN

* * *

><p>NOTA DE AUTOR:<p>

¡Pude acabarlo! Espero que no hayan muerto de aburrimiento por la "melosidad" del fic y hayan disfrutado del romance.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.

*Haku traducido llega a significar blanco, calidez y pureza. El nombre en el manga es blanco, haciendo alusión a las técnicas ninjas y línea de sangre sucesoria de Haku.


End file.
